slayer_vampire_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Damon Harrison (The Charmed Ones)
Appearance Damon's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other characters in the series. *Hair: In his early twenties he had short spikey hair. He also went blond for a short while, but then cut his hair to a mohawke hairstyle. He lets her hair grow and returned to a nice brunette colour with layers. Damon then cuts her hair to a buzzcut cut and along the way turns it to light brown a year later. *Wardrobe: His fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Damon started to wear very fashionable. He also favors black leather jackets when going out. For a short while Damon wore alot of slingets and black jeans, before reverting to more designer clothes that Jake recommended him. *Jewelery: Damon normally wears a cross around his neck. On occasion he wears two gold stud earrings and sometimes wears black studs but more in his teen years. Later on, he wears a protection amulet that Ryan gives him. Relationships Pre-Series Relationships Sally Rogers was Damon's first crush when he was 13 years old, before he discovered he was gay. John Andrews '''was Damon's first boyfriend, who he meet in high school and came out with as gay. The pair had a lasting relationship until after Damon graduated high school, and they then broke up and parted ways. Unnamed boyfriend who Damon meet in college, Damon mentioned he was the first guy he liked since John. Series Relationships '''Greg '''is Damon's first serious boyfriend after discovering hes a witch. The pair meet in late 2010. The couple grew close, but they eventually parted ways because Damon was unable to let him in on his witch life, and feared for his safety. Only Relationship *Start Up: "Dead Man Walking" (1x04) *Break Up: "Shape Shifter" (1x08) **Reason: Damon ended it out of fear for his safety and his newly discovered witch life, and making excuses for his demon hunts. '''Lucas Millar '''was Damon's boyfriend in early 2011. Damon meet Lucas On the hunt for the deaths of young models, Damon and Lucas connected and eventually started dating. The pair break up when Lucas is revealed to be cheating on him with the supernatural. Lucas returned in season 3 and the pair do not get back together, but Damon forgives Lucas for cheating on him. Only Relationship *Start Up: "Outlaws" (1x16) *Break Up: "Club Dead" (1x19) **Reason: Lucas cheated on him with a supernatural being, and Damon ended things. '''Leslie St. Claire Following the death of his John, Damon decided to take a sabbatical from work. A man is hired a ghostwriter, Leslie. Damon fell for him and vice versa, though he did not want his column to be written by a straight male writer. Damon learns hes also gay and they get together. Leslie eventually left, feeling that Damon had too much to hide for his taste because Damon kept standing him up at their dates, and could never explain why as he was doing witch-related activities. Damon later feels hes not ready to date again and wants to focus on his own life and wants to be single. Only Relationship *Start Up: (3x04) *Break Up: (3x07) **Reason: Leslie left town, feeling that Damon had too much to hide for his taste because Damon kept standing him up at their dates, and could never explain why as he was doing witch-related activities. Ryan Campell was Damon's husband and one of the biggest loves of his life, as well as one of the most significant love stories in the show. The pair had an on/off relationship until the start of season 8, where they get back together and eventually get married towards the end of season 8. First Relationship *Start Up: (4x07) *Break Up: (4x19) **Reason: Ryan learnt Damon was a witch and couldn't accept things, and the two parted ways. Second Relationship *Start Up: (6x23) *Break Up: (7x21) **Reason: Damon could not accept Ryan's marrage proposal, and with the upcoming demon battles decided to not want Ryan in harm's way. Third Relationship *Start Up: (8x05) *Damon proposed to Ryan who accepted and they got back together and eventually married in (818). **Status: Both currently married and happy together.